Sonic:The Chaos Dominion
by Novarwriter
Summary: It's been two years ever since Sonic had an adventure. Everyone seemed to have gone their separate ways. A sudden disaster known as the Chaos Eviction occurs from the power of the chaos emeralds endangering both the Plane of Chaos and the normal world. Sonic must master the Seven Arcanes to stop the Chaos Eviction and save both worlds.


Sonic: The Chaos Dominion

Chapter 1: The Old Times

Sonic sat at the diner table texting. He waited for his number one order, chili dogs. It was just another chill night in station square, not much action going on for it was a lazy day. A waitress walked up to the table and set a steaming hot foot of chili dog. It was fresh and topped with cheddar cheese, just how he liked it.

"Thank you ma'am!" Sonic politely replied.

"Ha ha! No problem. We actually owe you a lot for you heroic deeds.",the young woman smiled and went to catch another order. Sonic set his phone on the table, licked his watering mouth to dig in. The diner door suddenly chimed a ring and someone came in. It was Tails. He gazed around looking for his pal. As soon as he spotted the blue hedgehog, he grinned in delight and went to take a seat.

"Hey, Sonic! I knew you'd be here." Tails sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Tails,what's up! You staying up?" Sonic said with a mouth full. Tails pulled out a photo and slid it to the center of the table. Sonic looked at him, then the picture. He cleaned up his fingers with a napkin and grabbed the photo to look at. It was a photo of Green Hill Zone. Sonic was taking sunflower seeds from the sunflower. Sonic smiled and let out a chuckle. "I remember that day. Man, it was so long ago...and those seeds tasted nasty!" Tails laughed.

"We've done so much since then. Eggman was always at it too, but we have always succeeded!" Tails stated. They both recollected all the past memories, memories that made them heroes. All of the things that grew them. Friends, places, events swarmed their minds. Tails stared out the window into the busy streets. After a moment, he looked at Sonic who was still at the chili dog. " You know...we should have some sort of get together!" Sonic looked at him with thought.

"I dunno about that,buddy. Everyone seems busy, Ha ha, even Egg Head! No telling what he's up to!" Sonic fished his dish and leaned forward as he rested his elbows on the slab table. "Knuckles is attending his family. Shadow's proceeding a racing career and Rouge is modeling. Pretty much everyone is settling down a little. I'm just here waiting for trouble. Don't get me wrong. I like the idea, but I just don't see how everyone would just jump up and do something." Tails sighed and looked out the window again. He had to face it, everyone else was becoming less active via adventure. He ironically hoped for crisis. What was Eggman up to anyways? Sonic slurped his last bit of soda and got up and placed his phone in his small pack and sighed.

"Come on Tails,let's go to the arcade and play a little before it closes." Tails grinned for Sonic was not gonna change like everyone else. He felt that Sonic had a little of that grief,he just wore that care-free façade. He got up and followed Sonic out the door into the urban jungle.

It was almost closing time for the Jumbo Arcade. Nightly gamers gradually decreased as time went on. Sonic and Tails were the only ones left.

"Alright, Tails. Let's play one more game of Drift before we head out." Sonic was fully alert and awake. As for Tails, he was half sleep. Tails retaliated from his game of Asteroids and went over to the Drift area. They both took their seats and started to race.

"Hey, Sonic."

"What Tails? Afraid you gonna lose?" Sonic was deeply interested in the game as he turned the wheel skillfully at every curve and twist of the road.

"There's gotta be a way we can get things back to the way it was. I mean, I cherished those days! They were awesome! Now you hardly see any one like you want to." Tails said simultaneously as he focused on the race.

"Ah, Tails. Don't worry. Remember! Just keep on moving ahead! Don't dwell too much on what was when. Things change." Sonic was in the lead, as usual.

"Well...I guess you're right." Tails admitted as he then took the lead and finished first. Sonic realized his defeat.

"Ah! You got me! Ha ha!" Sonic released the wheel and let out a breathe. Tails rejoiced his victory. The race ended on point for it was finally closing time. Sonic and Tails dashed out of the arcade with a night well spent. They walked down the side ran further out to the edge of the city towards Cream's house.

The two timeless friends finally reached Cream's. The front patio was lit up and Cream's mother was setting up something. She noticed Sonic and Tails at a distance down the hill.

"What are you two doing up this late!" She shouted and waved. Sonic grinned having his arms behind his head and laughed.

"We decided to play over at the arcade! We we're wondering if we could stay the night at your place!" Sonic shouted as they continued to walk closer.

"Well, of course!" Sonic and Tails finally reached the patio we're Cream's mom was setting plates on the outside table. "You came just in time for dinner too!" She walked in through the slide door and called out for her daughter who was upstairs. "Cream! Come on down! Dinner's Ready!" She then aimed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab you two some plates. Go on, take a seat." Tails and Sonic both sat beside each other.

Two Chaos descended down the stairs into Sonic and Tails view. It was Chocola and Cheese. Right behind them came Cream dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, and socks. She slide the glass door open.

"Hey Cream!" both Sonic and Tails called out.

"Hey you guys! What brings you two here?" Cream was a little shocked to see them as she took a seat to face Tails. She appeared more mature as so her voice. Tails and Sonic was a little amazed.

"Wow, Cream!",Sonic said impressed. "You're growing up."

Cream giggled. "I guess, it's been a while since I seen you guys!" Sonic rested his arms on the table.

"So, Cream. Gotta boyfriend yet?" Sonic had to ask. Tails suddenly tingled inside nervously awaiting an answer himself.

"Ha ha ha! No. Somehow I knew you'd ask that." Tails felt a rush of relief. "I see you haven't changed!" All three laughed. Cream glanced at Tails. "So Tails, what you been up to?" Tails scratched his head and began to speak.

"I've done all sorts of stuff. I'm working on a new device,but I can't tell you what it is. It's a surprise!" After that, Tails felt like he did not sound impressive to Cream. Cream smiled.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. Tails had never felt so nervous talking to Cream ever in his life. She looked so different. She was becoming strangely attracted to her now that she's grown so much and it was only two years.

Cream's mom finally arrived with the food and they all had a long conversation. Sonic and Tails were in the living room watching TV. Sonic lain on a comfortable brown felt couch and Tails rested on the other attempting to sleep finally. Sonic was texting. He looked over at Tails who was in a deep slumber and grinned.

"_Don't worry buddy, things will be the way it used to...give it time."_ Sonic slowly traced into a dream state and closed his eyes to sleep. His phone vibrated for the caller name appeared as "Knuckles".It was an emergency call, but Sonic was vast asleep.


End file.
